Raura at the 2015 KCAs
by shygirl09
Summary: Ross couldn't control his self any longer, he had to have her and he had to have her under him, moaning and panting his name as he roughly took her


**Hey guys! I'm back with a one-shot story for ya. Before you start asking, I've been trying to figure out a way to update my other stories from my tablet but I ran into some problems, which are solved now. I'm still working out the kinks but as soon as I can, I'll start writing my stories again. I promise I'll try my best to update my one-shot stories before Love, Loss, and Surprises because they're top priority right now and I'm sorry I abandoned you guys. I never meant for my hiatus to be this long. I'm graduating soon so, I'll be less occupied and more focused on my story and one-shots. I hope this helps quench your thirst for my stories. This one shot was inspired by the 2015 Kids Choice Awards. This is my take on Ross and Laura with my on spin on it. Enjoy and review. Thanks!**

 **Ross's POV:** Damn! Laura looked like a fucking goddess tonight. From her perfectly curled hair to her endlessly long legs in that short ass dress, Laura looked like every man's dream. I can't hide my feelings anymore. Tonight, everything's going to change. I can't pretend I'm not yearning to feel her velvet smooth skin against my skin, her pussy choking my cock as I fuck her sexy ass senseless, her beautiful mouth moaning out my name in pleasure. My cum filling her wet pussy as we cum together. Tonight, Laura Marie Marano will be mine.

 **Laura's POV:** Holy fuck! Ross looks like walking sex. I wish Ross would come and fuck me right now. I can only imagine how big his cock is. It's probably really thick. I can already feel his hands grabbing my ass we kiss, his rough, calloused hands grabbing my titties as I ride him, his huge cock destroying my tiny pussy. Holy fuck, I need to go and change my panties because I'm soaking wet.

 **Nobody's POV:** Laura walks to the bathroom to change her panties during Iggy Azalea's performance. Ross notices that Laura's gone and he leaves as well. He walks until he sees the restroom sign. Nonchalantly, he walks backwards towards the ladies restroom. He puts his left ear on the door to listen. He hears someone moaning.

 **Ross _(whispers):_** No fucking way! I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. I open the door to find Laura sitting on the counter. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now.

Laura Marano is masterbating in the bathroom. That's so hot! Her eyes are closed, mouth open wide, legs spread open, rubbing her clit and fingering her pussy. Her nipples are hard as rocks. I just wanna suck on them. Mmmmmmm. The only thing you can hear is her moaning and panting. I'll never get that sweet sound out my head.

My cock starting twitching and slowly getting hard. My mind filled with different sex positions I wanted to do with Laura as she continued masterbating, blissfully unaware of my presence. As she got closer to her climax, her moans got louder, her pants got faster, and her fingers started to fuck her pussy faster. I feel like my cock is going to explode in my pants. Finally, she cums hard and loudly. She was so loud that I thought she was gonna get caught.

After a few minutes, Laura opened her eyes and looked right at me. I stared right back at her. Suddenly, she jumped off of the counter and started walking towards me. I couldn't tell if she wanted to smack me or kiss me. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, she stopped walking. My breathe hitched as I noticed how close we were. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Laura grabbed my thick, rock hard, 10-inch dick.

 **Laura _(thinking):_** Mmmmmmm. Ross's cock feels so good in my hands. It's so warm and hard and smooth. Precum was dripping from the head.I just wanted to suck on it and lick the precum off.

 **Nobody's POV:** Laura was about to lick the head of Ross's cock when Ross hears some voices coming from the outside.

 **Ross:** Laura? Baby, we're about to get caught. We gotta get dressed and fast.

 **Laura:** Fuck. Right when I was about to get a little taste of Rex **(AN: Rex is Ross's cock. I didn't cum up with this name).**

 **Ross:** Laura? I've got a plan. After you get dressed, I need you to keep those people occupied and away from here just until I get out of here. If they're fans, tell them you'll take pictures with them and if they're celebrities, just tell them the bathrooms are messy and disgusting. Understand?

 **Laura _(seductively):_** Yes daddy.

 **Ross _(lustfully):_** Holy fuck Laura, you're so fucking sexy.

Ross shoves Laura against the door roughly, kissing her hard. She moans loudly and nibbles on his bottom lip. Ross smacks and grabs her ass hard. Laura opens her mouth to moan loudly in Ross's mouth. He slides his tongue into her mouth and swirls it around her mouth before he rips his lips forcefully from hers. Laura whimpers and pouts.

 **Ross:** That's just a preview of what's to come later on.

Laura moans and gets dressed in a hurry. Before she left, she looked in the mirror to make sure her dress was on right and fixed her hair.

AN: This is what I have so far. Tell me what you think. I'm working on the second half, which will be on uploaded sometime this week. May be on Saturday. I'm still trying to figure out how to get my other stories on my tablet to finish writing them. It's complicated. I'm really sorry I abandoned y'all.


End file.
